


Fish & Chips

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: At nineteen years old, Sirius has never eaten fish and chips before. Remus looks to rectify that.





	Fish & Chips

The revelation that Sirius has never, not once in his entire nineteen years of life, eaten fish and chips, is something Remus can’t quite comprehend.

“What do you mean _never_?” he asks, for what is possibly the third time. Sirius looks at him, brow furrowed with confusion, and shrugs.

“You know what my parents were like,” he says, and, well. _Yes_ , Remus thinks, that would explain it. But _still_.

“Come on,” he says, taking Sirius by the wrist and pulling him toward the shop they’d passed not even five minutes ago. It’s a small place, brightly coloured in shades of blue and yellow, the insides decorated with a marine theme. It’s packed full with other beachgoers, but Remus expects that. They are, after all, right across from the ocean.   

Sirius looks around curiously as they stand in line, a pile of muggle money clutched in his hand. Remus takes it from him, muttering another disbelieved _never_ under his breath as they wait.

Sirius lets out a small laugh where he stands. “You’d think I’d just admitted to never trying ice cream,” he says. “What’s so bloody good about ‘em, anyway?”

Remus moves his shoulders in a half-shrug, half _you should already know this_ gesture, and sighs. “It’s just…” he starts, trailing off. He steps closer to Sirius, voice louder than usual so he can be heard over the rumble of customers. “It’s a tradition,” he says. “Every year when I was little, Dad would take me to the beach. We’d always eat fish and chips after.”

Sirius makes a little _aw_ sound, and Remus glares despite the smile that pulls at his mouth. They _were_ fond memories, those outings. He’d used to look forward to them all year.

“Everyone’s tried them,” he finishes, stepping toward the cashier once it’s their time to order.

The wait is surprisingly quick. Remus holds the bundle of food in his arms as they leave the shop, he and Sirius walking along the beach until they find a bench to sit at. He wastes no time with tearing the paper open, the wrappings dampened with grease and vinegar. The food inside looks delicious, and Remus can’t help but smile as he picks a thick chip from the paper and plops it in his mouth. He hums as the salt coats his tongue, the taste everything he expects it to be, and looks to Sirius, who watches him with a small, loving smirk.

“Try it,” he orders, and Sirius shrugs before reaching forward.

He goes for a battered piece of fish, biting into it with a loud crunch. The insides are hotter than expected, and he spends a moment merely breathing through the burn, but his eyes widen once he can taste it, his gaze flicking to Remus with a mix of surprise and appreciation.

“Good?” Remus asks, picking at another chip.

“Better than when Evans took us out for pizza,” Sirius answers, filling his mouth with chips.

Remus grins, counting the outing as a win.


End file.
